1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fastening a heat dissipator to a central processing unit (CPU), and more particularly to a device which is small in size and can effectively fasten a heat dissipator to a CPU by a simple operation.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 8 and FIG. 9 show a conventional device for fastening a heat dissipator 70 to a central processing unit (CPU) 50, such as a Pentium II.TM.. The CPU 50 is typically received in a case. A surface of the case serves as a heat radiating surface 60, which defines a plurality of elliptical holes 61 and a plurality of screw holes 62 therein. The heat dissipator 70 has a plurality of fins extending from a surface thereof and defines a plurality of notches 73 in two opposed side edges thereof. Each notch 73 corresponds to and aligns with one of the elliptical holes 61. The device includes a pair of fasteners 10 each configured as a strip and defining an orifice 11 therein. A first arm 12 and a second arm 13 respectively extend from two distal ends of the fastener 10. The first arm 12 and the second arm 13 respectively have a curved portion (not numbered) extending through corresponding notches 73 and received in corresponding elliptical holes 61. The fastener 10 further has a [-shaped strip 20 mounted to a side face thereof. The [-shaped strip 20 defines a bore 21 therein aligning with the orifice 11. Referring to FIG. 9, the device further includes a bolt 30 extending through the orifice 11 and against the bore 21. When the bolt 30 is screwed in, the fastener 10 will be moved away from the [-shaped strip 20, whereby the first arm 12 and the second arm 13 will be urged toward each other. In this way, the curved portions of the first arm 12 and the second arm 13 can be grippingly received in the elliptical hole 61, thereby securing the heat dissipator 70 to the CPU 50.
This kind of device has a disadvantage that the bolt 30 is relatively long such that it may interfere with assembly of a fan which is intended to be mounted on the surface of the heat dissipator 70. Furthermore, it is inconvenient to operate the bolt 30 after the fan is mounted onto the heat dissipator 70.
The present invention provides an improved device for fastening a heat dissipator to a CPU to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.